Talk:Dragonoid Colossus
Is there any chance of him being made of SIX Battle Gear? The entire thing looks mechanized. Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us Ma]]''ster'' Cool does anybody know when this is coming out? Uraoa :No, sadly.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:39, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Has anyone noticed that the connector hub looks like an up-grade AirKor? A.O.H. / Dead Memories follow me day to day. (talk) 11:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :You know, come to think about it, the Ultimate Weapons look more like action figures. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Who agrees? I do. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 11:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) It totally looks like a BakuMorph, with 6 battle gears. Whose with me? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'çhild®en's çå®∂ ©åmes']] 16:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) i think it looks like a BakuMorph too. A.O.H. / The new generation is HERE! (talk) 16:11, July 20, 2010 (UTC) And yet i think those are Battle Gears. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 16:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I think that's how BakuMorph's will be used. But I think BakuMorph's will be first used by Dharak like Helios with Battle gear, but then Drago gets a BakuMorph Form and defeats Dharak. I think it's BakuMorph with Battle Gear. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'çhild®en's çå®∂ ©åmes']] 18:43, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Why does Dragonoid Colossus look like that i want to eat it? Oh well... The Dark Master 18:52, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes it does look very edible. It looks really stupid but cool. I just want the Battles Gears. :{ Moustache. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'çhild®en's çå®∂ ©åmes']] 19:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone besides me notice the DNA Codes? And also, I think I can find out where the battle Gear goes on him. Erimal|What‘s up! 02:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) 'Someone needs to link 'Transformation Hub' on this page to go to the Dragonoid Colossus Hub.' DarkusAlpha (talk) 05:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) uh.. should i change the ability to better dragonia to mete dragonia cause its meta not better! You are talking to a Winx Club/Bakugan Fan!!!!/Nice to meet you!!!!!!! (talk) 00:54, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually It could be either because Dragonoid Colossus has an accent (Kind of). To me, it sounded like "Bettuh" or "better" with the accent. I can see why you think it is Meta, but we can compromise. '''Meta Dragonia(Better Dragonia):'' How does that sound? I can read you like a book. With pictures. 02:41, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Drago is not the Descendant of the Original Dragonoid!! Drago can't be the descendant of the original Dragonoid because of the Warrior Gene. A Gene is a part of the body, and if I remember correctly, the ancient warrior created his body! And Drago would not have evolved in Cross Dragonoid (then Helix, then Lumino, then Blitz) if it weren't for Appolonir's element energy (or Neo's element), so wouldn't that make Appolonir the true descendant of the original Dragonoid? (Or Neo) If so, then Drago shouldn't ride Dragonoid Colossus! Drago vincent (talk) 00:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ...... If I knew what you were saying, then I might make sense of it. Leave me be. I'm to busy building my Phosphos army to conquer a school. 00:44, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Lol win, Bendo. Pretty much, Vinny's saying is that Appolonir has to be an ancestor too, which is wrong, based on the anime. :P.S. I changed Vinny's paragraph to something that's actually English and can actually be read and recognized. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 03:30, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::But why not? Where in the anime does it say or make certain that Appolonir is not the descendant of the original Dragonoid? If the original Dragonoid was the start of ALL BAKUGAN, then can't Appolonir be the descendant? Drago vincent (talk) 03:35, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Why not? Does the anime ever say that Appolonir was the descendant? No, it doesn't. It only states Drago as the descendant. And by that, I think they mean, direct descendants. The other Bakugan might not be directly related to the original Dragonoid. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 03:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::In order to have a gene, it has to be part of the body, right? So if Appolonir made his body and gave him his energy, then does that not make it that he had the gene? Because it says that it's the Warrior GENE that makes him a descendant, and Appolonir is a Dragonoid, so it makes sense that he may have passed on the warrior gene. Drago vincent (talk) 23:47, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Appolonir didn't make his body. Remember, Drago had his original body; the Six Ancient Warriors re-assembled his body in New Vestroia to save the Bakugan from the Vestals. On truly scientific terms, in order to prove that Drago has the Warrior Gene from Appolonir, then you have to prove that Appolonir is the father of Drago. And there is no proof for that whatsoever. Also, giving Drago his energy has nothing in common with being a descendant of the Original Dragonoid. So that is discounted. Also, if you see that I've changed your messages into English, maybe you can try copying my spelling? :P Because I can't keep on translating this for you, even though I do it for the sake of the other members. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 19:46, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok Apollonir has nothing to do with the Original Dragonoid. They LITERALLY said Drago is the only DIRECT descendent of the original Drago, and Dharak is the only DIRECT descendent of Dharaknoid. The warrior gene is because they're DIRECT descendents. Anime rocks 21:07, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 oops i forgot to log in last time :) Drago vincent (talk) 01:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) wait what!! it erased what i had sed!!Drago vincent (talk) 01:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) '''here is what i sed: sorry. i have naturally bad at spelling. they tri to tell me how but it never works.... and as far as i know no one else has a problem with my spelling... they tend to understand evin with bad spelling ... i try to spell good so can you lay of a bit... also my spell check program acts like a donkey ... i would not like to fight about it ok... :) on a random note CROSS DRAGO IS THE BEST DRAGO!!! RITE NEXT TO HEX DRAGO!!! :) Drago vincent (talk) 01:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's alright, at least you try ^_^. But try to stay on topic, and you can't use that curse word. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 01:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :And I thought my cousin had bad spelling skills. --Recgameboy | Monkey. 01:35, December 4, 2010 (UTC) "Mentioned by Dan in the intro" Okay, like, 15 of the episodes that Dragonoid Colossus is "seen" is just being mentioned by Dan in the intro. Either we get rid of it all, or we group it together like "In episodes (blah to blah, blah, and blah), Dragonoid Colossus was mentioned by Dan in the intro". The current format looks terrible, amateurish, and it gives me a headache. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :You could say: "Since episode X, Dragonoid Colossus has been mentioned by Dan in the intro." Darkus''Ma''ster 15:42, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what TS did. But the grammar's still horrendous ... how does someone manage to spell "episode" wrong 15 times? --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Wait, are you serious? lol Darkus''Master'' 15:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it was like "In epsidode X, He appeared ..." and I was like, "You really didn't think that anything was wrong when you just spelled 'episode' like that?" Never mind that "He" should be lowercase as well ... --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:48, December 18, 2010 (UTC) The Answer is: Modern Media. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 15:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :I am pretty sure that Modern Media can spell "episode" right. Unless you mean that Modern Media makes Anonys and Editors have such swelled heads that they can't even use a spell check correctly (unless they use Internet Explorer, which doesn't have a spell check). --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 15:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Merging with Colossus Dragonoid Bad Idea. This page talks about the fully assembled Dragonoid Colossus, while the other page is about the sentient hub, one being without Drago or Battle Gears. Riding on the previous thing, MERGING IS A BAD IDEA. Dragonoid Colossus is 4 BGs, one BMA, and one BakuCore. Colossus Dragon is just the BMA. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 06:09, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Dragonoid Colossus is just a BMA Equiped with Multiple Gears. It's not like Dharak Colossus - where the Gears are a part of it. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 13:28, December 25, 2010 (UTC) drago what looks like a drago callussis -_-" Drago Colossus is an exclusive, so nothing looks like it. The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' is trademarked by']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| YouEpicFail Industries Inc.']] 14:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) where can you buy bakugaun AWWWW!!! We STILL didn't know what Dragonoid Colossus' G is!THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 21:46, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Aquos Rules 19:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) i think it is still alive- The Shark Boy In Game Rules Does anyone know how you're supposed to use it in the actual game? SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 05:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Interlanguage-Links Can somebody add: de:Colossus Dragonoid es:Colossus Dragonoid pl:Dragonoid Colossus Mike alias the Checker (talk) 22:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC)